videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier Games: World Tour Reloaded
Glacier Games: World Tour Reloaded is an upcoming 3DS and WiiU game based on the characters from Wreck-it Ralph spinoffs. It's a sequel of Glacier Games: World Tour features a new sport event which is Cross country skiing as a replacement for Ice Climbing and some new characters such as Glacier-Glynn from Glacier Nation East and Snowflake-Saddie. It also features a gender categories of each sport and special modes. Characters Those characters represents as an athlete of each sport. Those with * are marked as unlockable character. Playable Characters TEAM GLACIER *Glacier Cyber (Snowboarding) *Princess Icy (Figure Skating) *Glacier-Glacia (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Winter Cyber (Bobsled) *Blizzard Cyber (Ice Hockey) *Arctic Cyber* (Biathlon) *Sleet Cyber* (Speed Skating) *Sky-Glacier* (Ski Jumping) *Frost Cyber* (Cross Country Skiing) *Chill* (Curling) TEAM EAST GLACIER *Glacier-Glynn (Snowboarding) *Prince Icicle (Figure Skating) *Glacier-Gladen (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Winter-Wilda (Bobsled) TEAM SNOWFLAKE *Snowflake Cyber (Snowboarding) *Princess Glitzy (Figure Skating) *Snowflake-Sally (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Powder-Snow (Bobsled) *Slush (Ice Hockey) *Snowpack* (Biathlon) *Snowtrack* (Speed Skating) *Sky-Snow* (Ski Jumping) *Snowdrift* (Cross Country Skiing) *Moon Snow* (Curling) TEAM SOUTH SNOWFLAKE *Snowflake-Saddie* (Snowboarding) *Prince Glitter* (Figure Skating) *Snowflake-Sammy* (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Pinky-Snow* (Bobsled) TEAM BLACKSNOW *Mildred Blacksnow (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Herman Blacksnow (Snowboarding) *Rudolph Blacksnow (Bobsled) *Gretzel Blacksnow (Figure Skating) *Dirk von Blacksnow (Ice Hockey) *Wolfgang Blacksnow* (Biathlon) *Ludwig Blacksnow* (Speed Skating) *Sid Blacksnow* (Ski Jumping) *Seimus Blacksnow* (Cross Country Skiing) *Cyril Blacksnow* (Curling) TEAM NORTHERN BLACKSNOW *Milford Blacksnow* (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Helena Blacksnow* (Snowboarding) *Rese Blacksnow* (Bobsled) *Heinz Blacksnow* (Figure Skating) HAILSTORM SYNDICATE *Abel "The Avalanche" Hailstorm* (All events excluding Figure Skating) *Hail Cyber Jr.* (Alpine Skiing and Freestyle Skiing) *Hailstorm Sledder* (Bobsled) International League of Glacier Games TEAM ICE - USA *Shauna Winters* (Snowboarding) *Gaven Ice* (Freestyle Skiing) *Blizzard Blake* (Ice Hockey) *Glazie Frost* (Figure Skating) TEAM SLOPE - FRANCE *Sam-Slopes* (Alpine Skiing) *Nigel-Slopes* (Freestyle Skiing) TEAM GREAT WINTERS - GREAT BRITAIN *White Cyber* (Alpine Skiing and Freestyle Skiing) *Cornice* (Cross Country Skiing) TEAM SNOWFALL - ITALY *Firn* (Bobsled) TEAM SNOWBALL - JAPAN *Yuki-Hatsuyuki* (Figure Skating) TEAM SNOWSTORM - RUSSIA *Psyrazer* (Snowboarding) *Spaz* (Biathlon) TEAM ALPINE - CANADA *Alpine Cyber* (Snowboarding) *Alpine-Annie* (Alpine Skiing and Freestyle Skiing) *Alpine-Wayne* (Ice Hockey) *Prince Alpine* (Figure Skating) Other Characters *Cyber Guy* (All events) *Holly-Polly* (All events) *Sky Cyber* (All events excluding Skating events) *Lady Skyshot* (All events excluding Boarding and Skiing events) *Shamrock Green* (All events) *Clover Shuffle* (All events) *Spade Sharp* (All events) *Heart Shuffle* (All events) *Hannah-Hail* (Snowboading) (Unlocked after you complete the game) *Angeline Hail* (Figure Skating) (Unlocked after you complete the game) *Detective Shaft (Non-playable torch bearer) *Detective Echo (Non-playable torch bearer) *Detective Katz (Non-playable torch bearer) *Detective Fiatz (Non-playable torch bearer) Sports *Snowboarding *Alpine Skiing *Freestyle Skiing *Figure Skating (Singles, Pair) *Bobsled *Ice Hockey *Biathlon *Speed Skating *Ski Jumping *Cross Country Skiing *Curling Trivia *This is the only Glacier Games video game that features a genderbender of the main characters. *The two unnamed blacksnow cybernoids were named into Seimus (Cross Country Skier) and Cyril (Curler) in this game unlike the previous games they still unnamed. *Cyber Guy, Holly-Polly, Sky Cyber, Lady Skyshot, Shamrock Green, Clover Shuffle, Spade Sharp and Heart Shuffle are made their cameo appearances in some scenes of the game especially in the opening and closing ceremonies. However, those cameos will become playables via console or 3DS exclusive. Some of those other playable cybernoids besides the Glacier Games ones have their limitation on specific events such as Sky Cyber cannot be played on Skating events.\ *Four cybernoids from the Global Detective Force appears as a non-playable torch bearers in the opening ceremony scene. *Ralph, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Minty Zaki and Anna are made their cameo appearance in the audience. Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers